Wedding Crashers
by dragonfire806
Summary: This story will follow the adventures of Link and Midna's wedding-to-come. And again, I'll put a real summary here when I have time...
1. Mr Triforce

This story will follow the adventures of Link and Midna's wedding-to-come. :3  
>You may also recognize Mr. Triforce (aka Tip, Kuro or Dark Pit) from the other story. Same person. But this story is <em>not<em> associated with Red Death. Two randomly different stories. Okie dokey?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Mr. Triforce<strong>

It was a beautiful day. The sky was filled with puffy clouds and the sun was shining brighter than it had been in days. All the people in Castle Town seemed to be filled with joy as the remodeled Malo's Mart had once again been re-opened.  
>Link however was not pleased. He wasn't a fan of the boy himself, and not to mention, he sometimes overpriced things. He didn't need to be more broke than he was going to become. You see, Link had a good reason to be strolling the cobble stone streets, searching for a place with decent jewelry...and perhaps some type of affordable price.<br>He was going to buy Midna's ring today and with luck propose to her.

"Good evening sir," a voice broke in. "Can I interest you in any of this fine fruit? Some hot spring water perhaps?"  
>Link turned around. Eyeing the small old man and the rather large Goron, he simply shook his head.<br>He then made his way over to another nearby cart filled with what appeared to be plates and goblets.  
><em>I need a ring...<em> Link thought, a frown forming upon his face.  
>It was at that moment that a young man approached him. Poking Link in the shoulder, he welcomed him with a wide grin.<br>"Jewelry, hats, weapons, disguises, flowers, paint, puppies—"  
>"What?" Link interrupted.<p>

"We have it all!" the fellow finished. "Just head on over to Triforce's Top of the Pick!"  
>Link looked confused. Excitedly the stranger pointed to the opposite direction, meanwhile tugging on Link's sleeve.<br>"Follow me?" he suggested. "It's a new store...only few seem to know about it."  
>Curious, Link followed. It was about a two minute walk until across from Agatha's place.<br>Link followed the figure inside, not sure of what to expect.  
>"How long has this place been here?" Link asked.<br>"Since yesterday."  
>"Ah." Link folded his arms, glancing at the shelves filled with a wide variety of strange top hats. "Do you happen to have any rings?"<br>"Of course!"  
>Link followed him once again, this time to the back of the store. On display was a strange collection of jewelry, along with a few collectible plates.<br>Staring into the glass, Link pressed a finger, pointing to the first one that caught his eye.  
>"That one," Link said, "how much is it?"<br>"Hmm..."  
>Link raised a brow, thinking over how this guy would probably try to rip him off.<br>"Because I like you, and you're my _first_ customer," he said, "I'll give you a discounted price of about..."

"...500 rupees."  
>Link's face fell a bit. In his wallet, he only had 498. "Are you willing to haggle?"<br>"The price is final!" he snapped.  
>Link bit his lip. Sorting through his pockets he pulled out a rock, a piece of grass and a small water bomb.<br>"Umm 498...plus this?" Link gave an awkward smile.  
>The merchant paused, as if thinking about it. About a minute later, he had quickly slid the bomb closer to himself. "Fork it over," he commanded.<br>Link poured out his wallet onto the counter. All a hard work's couple weeks of rupee collecting was going all to this. He was proud of himself for that much.  
>After hoarding all the money and placing it...somewhere, the merchant opened the case with a purple key. Gently he took out the ring and packaged it in a nice gift box, complete with a nice red bow on top.<p>

He was about to hand it over, when a thought struck him. "Oh, I almost forgot!"  
>As he disappeared into the back, Link waited impatiently.<br>Five minutes had passed and he arrived with a rather large box, marked with a Triforce cartoon that somehow reminded Link of the Mr. Peanut guy.  
>He slammed it onto the counter along with the ring box and smiled at the blonde elf.<br>"Thank you and have a nice day!"  
>"Uhh..." Link was almost lost for words. "Is the box for...me?"<p>

"Yes, please take it. It's filled with souvenirs courtesy of Mr. Triforce himself!"  
>"Who?"<br>"Mr. Triforce."  
>"Who is that?"<br>"Me of course!" he said delightfully.  
>It was then that Link faked a smile, carrying his packages on the way out.<br>Who was that guy and what was that shop?


	2. The Box

**Chapter 2 ~ The Box**

By the time Link had arrived home from shopping, it was nearly sundown. He smiled at the thought, knowing all too well of how the alternate word "twilight" made him feel.  
>Opening the door, he entered his tree house, making sure first that Midna was not around.<br>He set the strange box on the floor and placed the ring box on an oak table next to his collection of bottled fairies.  
>As he sat down on his comfy couch, he reached for the note on the coffee table in front of him.<br>It was from Midna, telling him to clean the house and that she would be picking Epona up from getting her haircut. He rolled his eyes and set his feet on the table, hoping to relax for a bit. It was nice trying to plan a proposal and future marriage when you weren't busy saving the world...or Zelda.

Just then, a knock sounded. Link nearly jumped up, scrambling to get the ring box in desperate thoughts that it might be Midna. He shoved it into his pocket and made his way back over to the door. Opening it quickly, his smile faded when he realized it was none other than...Pit standing outside his front door.

"Hey!" his angelic friend greeted. "I brought dinner from the Fly-Thru. Just in case you were hungry. I know all this secret wed—"  
>"Shhh!" Link said, quickly pushing Pit inside.<br>"What?" Pit said, making himself comfortable on the leather recliner. "Have your wedding plans become more secretive than they already were?"  
>"No," Link muttered, "there is no wedding—"<br>"What do you mean?" Pit interjected, throwing the bag of fast food onto the coffee table.  
>"Yet..." Link finished, "there is no wedding yet."<br>"Oh. Why not?"  
>"Pit!" Link shouted, trying hard to control his annoyance. "I didn't even propose to her <em>yet<em>! How could there possibly be a wedding?"  
>"I'm going to be invited though, right?" Pit grinned.<br>"Um...about that." Link paused for a moment. "We might want to keep things a little more _private_."  
>Pit's face fell. "Why are you not inviting me?"<br>"Not just you," Link added quickly, "no one is invited. Private wedding. Do I need to define it for you?"

"Not funny," Pit pouted, "I've wanted to go all my life."  
>"We haven't even known each other that long..."<br>"You know what I mean!" Pit yelled angrily. "How can you have a wedding and not invite anyone to it? I was getting all my plans ready, and I was even gonna cater for you!"  
>Link fell silent and so did Pit.<p>

Another knock at the door and Link scrambled over.  
>"Leave my house," Link whispered.<br>"Not until I find my—"  
>Peeking through the peep hole, the elf wasn't surprised to find his fiancé-to-be waiting outside.<br>"Go hide in the bathroom or something!" Link said quickly, gesturing to Pit to go away.  
>Link opened the door, greeting Midna with a large smile.<p>

"Link," Midna said, a sharp tone present in that single word.  
>"What's wrong?" Link questioned, shutting the door behind her. "You sound angry."<br>"I'm not angry," she growled.  
>"Right." Link wandered back over to the couch.<br>"What smells like french fries?" she questioned.  
>"Huh?" the elf said caught off guard.<br>"Never mind." She shook her head. "Today was terrible, Link. I went shopping today in this new store and this young kid tried hitting on me. He was harassing me and offering everything free or charge, of course with a 'charge' and I was getting angry. I threatened to call some soldiers and then he finally stopped annoying me. Then I went to the bar. And you know what? He followed me!"  
>"What store...?"<br>"He was driving me crazy. I was only trying to have a drink in peace, but he wouldn't stop. I punched him in the face...by accident of course. He got angry. Telma got angry. Guards got called on me. They tried to arrest me."

"Wait what?"  
>"Link," she continued, "if it wasn't for Zelda, I would apparently be in jail for attacking a juvenile! I'm in denial. He should have been arrested for stalking me! And on top of that...a cat peed on my shoe! And did I mention a Goron poured scolding hot spring water 'accidentally' onto my dress—"<br>"Maybe you should sit down and relax," Link suggested, unsure of how to react. The way things were sounding, it wasn't going to be a good proposal night. Not to mention, there was evidently something _else_ making her moody this month.

Midna sat on the recliner, sniffing at the air. "It smells like greasy food in here—" She didn't even have to finish before her eyes shifted to the Fly-Thru bag sitting on the table.  
>"He's here, isn't he?" Midna said with a bit of disgust.<br>"Who's here?"  
>"Don't you act stupid, Link! You know who I'm talking about. Pit. Where is he?"<br>"Hi," Pit's voice appeared. Jumping up from behind the couch, the angel was petting the fuzzy purple bathrobe wrapped around him. "Link, I found it!"  
>Link bore an awkward smile. Midna bore a <em>I-want-to-kill-something<em> smile, and Pit just bore his Pit-self grin.

"Oh, were you two planning to do something tonight?" Pit asked. "I was gonna have dinner with Link... I mean, I was just leaving. I'll let you two just do—"  
>"Pit," Link said warningly.<br>"I know, I know! I'm really going!"  
>Shuffling past Midna, taking his bag of food and fuzzy robe with him, the awkward angel exited the tree house.<br>Midna rolled her eyes, meanwhile taking a seat next to Link.  
>"I'm sorry," Link stated.<br>"About what?"  
>"Pit. Your day. Me?"<br>"Just a bad day," she muttered. "And I know you can't control Pit. He's like an annoying puppy who's not fully trained or something. And you, I'm sorry I didn't meet you sooner."  
>Link raised a brow as Midna rested her head upon his shoulder.<p>

"I love you," he managed to say.  
>Midna smiled and closed her eyes. "I think I'm ready for bed, how about you? We can do whatever you choose tonight."<br>"Perhaps," Link added, "but I have something better. Open your eyes, I have a surprise for you."  
>"Oh?" she said, finally starting to sound calm. "What's the occasion?"<br>Link pulled the box from his pocket. Awkwardly, he opened it until a ring was visible. It was silver and shiny; upon it a large reddish-orange stone. It had reminded him of her eyes and also her hair—two features he adored about her.  
>"Midna," he said slowly, "this may not be the best place or time...but will you...marry me?"<br>She laughed. A moment of fear overcame Link. He wasn't going to originally do it at this time, but he thought maybe he could just put the right emotions into it and get a good outcome. It was kind of like gambling, but this "risk" he was willing to take.

"Aww," she finally said, "it's beautiful. It's really nice. Link..._yes_! Yes, I want to marry you!"  
>"R-really?" he sounded surprised. Taking the ring out, he was about to place it on her hand, when he realized her hands were already on him. In that short amount of time she had inched closer, leaned in, and was now kissing him.<br>It was a moment that seemed to last forever in both of their minds, but really, time had barely passed.  
>Finally pulling away, he was able to place it on her finger, the stone reflecting the light just as her eyes did.<br>"It looks really nice," he said.

Midna stared into his ice blue eyes, almost seeing his love for her reflect back. She had finally found the right man—or well in this case, Hylian. And he had certainly found the right lady—well, Twili. The two of them were an adorable couple, supposedly perfect for each other. Only time would soon tell how everything would play out, but they both presumed to have a wonderful future ahead of them...even planning a few surprises—  
>"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" were the only words that broke the silence as Pit fluttered outside the window, staring in awe at the couple on the couch.<p> 


	3. Devising a Plan

**Chapter 3 ~ Devising a Plan**

About a month had passed and things were looking much better than ever before. Well, for a few people anyway. For Pit on the other hand, he felt like he had been somehow abandoned by his friends and family. There was never once a free day to play, because Marth and Link were seemingly always "busy." Pit knew what they were _really_ up to though. He was happy for them but he tried to stay away from extreme mental images.

He couldn't even hang with his brother who was also always occupied with his store down in Castle Town. The only thing Pit had left was his boring job and his "friends" that worked there.  
>He would never admit it, but deep inside, he was jealous his two best friends had actually found someone. In fact, he was hoping someday he too would meet his significant other. (Although he already had an idea in mind who that might be.)<p>

Pit sighed as he collapsed onto his couch, resting his head on his fluffy bathrobe. Blankly he stared up at the ceiling, meanwhile pressing the remote to activate the radio. Outside, the heavens were filled with loud rumbles. It was thundering in Angel Land...and no, God was not bowling. The lights flickered and then dimmed, causing the angel to stir a bit. The wall in front of him however was perfect for shadow puppets and so was the lighting. Pit smiled and took a swig of his Mountain Dew. It was only then that a familiar song began to play.

_All day, staring at the ceiling making, friends with shadows on my wall. All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something... Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown...and I don't know why..._  
>"Bark like a dog!" Pit said to himself, moving his shadow puppet dog along the wall. The words of the song were meanwhile registering in his mind and it was then that he realized something might be wrong with him. What if he was going crazy? What if for the rest of his life, he was going to be a loser loner who would never...meet anyone?<p>

He sniffed a bit and continued to stare at the wall. The lights brightened up a bit, followed by a loud crack of thunder. He hugged his robe closer to him, hoping things would brighten up. Picking up his cellphone, he began to dial Marth's number. Three rings and Pit had impatiently already closed the phone. He assumed he was busy anyway. Why would anyone have time for him?

* * *

><p>*One day later.*<p>

Pit awoke suddenly, finding a slew of empty MD bottles littered in front of him. With a hiccup he managed to pull himself upright. The skies had finally cleared and his cottage-like home was filled with bright rays of sunshine. Slowly he walked over to the door, opening it quickly and picking his mail out of the mailbox.  
>"Maaaaail tiiime!" he sang to himself.<br>The first letter on top was an invite. Strangely, it was not marked by anyone. Curious, he opened it up. YOU'RE INVITED TO THE WEDDING!  
>At that point he stopped reading, realizing he was excited that Link had changed his mind.<br>"I wonder when it is though."  
>He glanced back, reading it over again. YOU'RE INVITED TO THE WEDDDING! of Marth and Roy~<p>

Pit's jaw dropped. His eyes widened. He stared at the card again as if expecting it to change.  
>"T-this can't be..."<br>He frowned. The news was not what he expected. He peered outside, seeing as he still had his door open. He was tempted to rip the invite to shreds but an odd growling sound was distracting him. He blinked. And blinked again. Before him stood a...unicorn. A rather angry looking one at that. Pit was confused.  
>"Hi. Can I help you?"<br>The unicorn snorted, continuing to glare at the angel. It then inched forward, causing Pit to stand in fear.  
>"Nice uni—"<br>It was then that it charged at him, knocking him back into his house. Teary eyed, Pit looked up at it, hoping for it all to end. "Please be a dream, a horrible dream!"

* * *

><p>"I see," the doctor muttered, "and how did that make you feel?"<br>"Well," Pit started, "I now have a fear of unicorns, because when I tried to feed it granola bars it bit off my hand—"  
>"It was only a dream."<br>"But a lively one. What if Marth and Roy really get married?"  
>"Is that a nightmare to you?"<br>"I think Marth and Peach make a cuter couple... It scares me a bit. Too many thoughts," Pit answered, looking a bit worried. "And what about the part when all the snakes kept touching me? Do you think..."  
>"You didn't mention that part?"<br>"It was raining snakes and they kept tickling me."  
>"Did you happen to be drunk last night?"<br>"I had—"  
>"Is that a yes?"<br>"—Mountain Dew."

"I see," the doctor mumbled.  
>"You see what?" Pit said quickly. "Do you see me going crazy?"<br>"Pit, it is natural to be under stress like this. Weird dreams are quite common. It's very nice that you worry for your friends, but don't be jealous. Living with that emotion will only make things worse. There is someone out there for everyone, just keep looking."  
>"Thank you Doctor Zant."<br>"If you want to make another appointment, call me anytime!" Zant winked.

Pit exited the office, getting ready to fly back home. However, he was interrupted by the vibration in his pocket.  
>He picked up his cell phone. "Hey."<br>"This is Pit from Skyworld. Up here I get zero bars, so no, I didn't get that call for you to invite me to your wedding. So while you're down there having your love fest, I'm stuck here talking to Zant."  
>"Is that a commercial or something?" Link asked. "Anyway...guess what?"<br>"Chicken butt?" Pit giggled.  
>"No."<br>"What?"  
>"SHE SAID YES!"<br>"Oh, you finally read that book I lent you? Did you cry...?"  
>"Uhh? Nooo, <em>Midna<em> said yes!"  
>"Dude, I creeped outside your window and watched the whole thing. Remember?"<br>"Oh, right. I forgot to yell at you for that. And I still do not approve of your stalking that night. But anyway, I just figured I would call and spread the love—I mean news to everyone."

"Sooo, am I invited?" Pit queried.  
>"Huh?"<br>"The wedding," Pit hinted at.  
>"Ahh, the wedding. You see, there's a problem about that."<br>"What kind of problem?"  
>"It's in Twilight. You can't get there by flying."<br>"I'll find a way," Pit insisted.  
>"Pit, no. It's private anyways, like I said before. No one is coming except for family...maybe."<br>"I could be related."  
>"No."<br>"Why not?"  
>"No."<br>"Whhhhy?" Pit whined.  
>"I said no."<p>

"Leeenk! It's an important event in the history of my life and I can't witness my best friend exchange vows?"  
>There was a clicking noise and then some annoying ringingbuzzing sound.  
>"Link, you still there?"<br>Pit frowned. He was going to go no matter what. He just needed to find a way to somehow get to Twilight.  
>"Hmm," he thought aloud.<br>Teleporters weren't exactly popular and apparently they couldn't transport you to the special dimension that Princess Twili girl was from. It was like this place was sealed off from the world just for this purpose. It annoyed Pit but he was determined to find a solution.  
>"I could always steal the wolf chip transporter thing from Link," he mumbled, "but I don't want to be the one to dissect him to get it."<p>

"If only I had connections with someone..."  
>Pit paused. He felt like something he had just done was obvious enough to answer his dilemma. He knew he knew someone, he just wasn't sure who it was he knew.<br>Pit turned back to the office building. "Maybe I can ask Doctor Zant for more advice?"  
>It was then that a lightbulb burned out in the sign of Zan't office, spelling: ZANT'S FFICE.<p>

And then...an imaginary lightbulb lit up above Pit's head. "Zaaaaaaaant! That's it. He's a Twilian or whatever they call those people nowadays! Maybe he can—"  
>The door swung open. "Did I hear my name being called?"<br>"Doctor, can you help me?" Pit asked. "It's an emergency."  
>"What is it, my dear angel friend?"<br>"I need to get to Twilight for Link and Midna's wedding by tomorrow!"

"Ahhh, Link and Midna you say?"  
>"Can you help me get there? I know you are capable of this special transportation, right?"<br>"Yeees," he answered. "But what is in it for _me_?"  
>"Money? Free Fly-Thru food for a month? Homemade chocolate chip cookies and a fuzzy bathrobe?"<br>"No," Zant said simply. "I will work on _one_ condition only—"

Zant's expression changed deeply...to a rather scary smile.  
>"—bring me Zelda."<p> 


End file.
